


The Ghost

by cathnotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathnotfound/pseuds/cathnotfound
Summary: Hi everyone! My name is Catherine! There are a couple things I need to cover before you read this story:1) This story will be a slow burn (which I know some of you will hate but that's fine).2) This story will not contain any explicit sex/smut scenes. However it may have scenes that will build up "sexual" tension. If I feel it doesn't fit or pertain to the story, I may not write about it.3) There may be possible angst scenes, as well as scenes featuring derealization, out of body experiences and descriptions of anxiety/panic attacks.4) Yes, this is a DreamNotFound AU/Fanfic.This is my first time writing something like this so please be kind! Questions, comments, suggestions and criticism are always welcome! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! My name is Catherine! There are a couple things I need to cover before you read this story:
> 
> 1) This story will be a slow burn (which I know some of you will hate but that's fine).  
> 2) This story will not contain any explicit sex/smut scenes. However it may have scenes that will build up "sexual" tension. If I feel it doesn't fit or pertain to the story, I may not write about it.  
> 3) There may be possible angst scenes, as well as scenes featuring derealization, out of body experiences and descriptions of anxiety/panic attacks.  
> 4) Yes, this is a DreamNotFound AU/Fanfic. 
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this so please be kind! Questions, comments, suggestions and criticism are always welcome! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!

Reflection

A door creaks open, illuminating the silhouette of a familiar figure. George jolts up. He usually leaves the door to his bedroom closed. Why is it open? Loud, creaky footsteps appear to be looming closer and closer, as if taunting him. As a child, he was able to distinguish the different sounds his family members' footsteps would make. He looks over this memory carefully, trying desperately to put pieces of it back together. But the scenarios are too fuzzy to make out. Stress begins to completely consume George. Why did he think of those memories in the first place? _What does this have to do with the man standing in my door frame?_ Distracting himself on other subjects was a coping mechanism he had developed in his teen years. As his soft, yet groggy, memories begin to fade into black, his deep set realization has had enough time to allow itself to be digested. In an attempt to grab his phone off his nightstand, he slams the palm of his hand into the corner. A jolt of fuzzy, TV-like static energy was sent rebounding up the entirety of his arm. But he doesn't care. He finally grabs his phone off the nightstand and catches a glimpse of his reflection, which brings him back to reality.

_**I live alone.** There's a man standing outside my room and **I live alone.**_

He adjusts himself to be sitting at the edge of his bed, his feet slightly dangling above the floor's surface. He's hesitant at first, but when he hears the shadowy figure whisper something, his body begins moving without intention. Creaking noises emit from the wood panels his feet are carefully placed on. The bold movement was not something the man expected. In a panic, the shadowed figure slams the door shut, leaving George completely engulfed by the darkness of his room.

He grips his phone tightly. The pressure against his fingers made them feel colder than usual. _"What the hell was that?"_ The shakiness in his voice unnerved him. He didn't want to believe that this had shook him up as much as it did. He wanted to believe that he was strong, that this encounter was nothing more than his imagination. But nothing could be further from the truth. Terrified, George begins to take backwards paces towards his bed, making sure as to not turn his back towards the door. He is afraid. The back of his calves hit his mattress, startling him. _Thud._ The phone falls from his grip as his body exhaustedly collapses into the warm, comforting sheets.

His dainty hands shakily rise upwards towards his face. They overlap one another, covering his forehead in the process. His heart pounds loudly, almost loud enough to break the silence surrounding him. A million thoughts begin racing through his head. _Holy shit. Did that just happen? What was that **thing**? Am I dreaming? I have to be dreaming. This isn't real. **I'm** not real. This is a dream. Just a dream. A dream._

He repeats this phrase, seemingly calming himself down in the process. But the image of the man standing eerily in his door frame stayed, practically burning in his mind. He begins to think aloud. _"A distraction, I need a distraction."_ He pats the area around himself, trying to distinguish the surface of his phone from the soft blankets. He wants nothing more than to sleep right now, but sleep seems impossible. _Tap._ A dim light shines through the cracks of his fingers, highlighting them. He's found it.

He picks up his phone awkwardly, trying to maintain the position he was so comfortably in. He glances over the lock-screen and smiles. A picture of his cat Luca stares back at him. Tears begin to well up in his eyes. _"I miss you"_ , he says softly. He holds the phone above his face, allowing the face ID to scan. He swipes up, unlocking his phone. His eyes dart around the screen, looking for a particular folder. He taps on it, finds the YouTube Music app and searches up a song. _Now playing: "Big Bowl in the Sky" by Cavetown._

George softly turns off his phone and sets it on his chest. _"This one's for my best friend. We never spoke a word."_ Memories of Luca flood in. He missed her soft fur, the way she would nudge the palm of his hand when she wanted to be pet. _"And I don't wanna have to miss you. I don't wanna have to say goodbye."_ He lifts his phone up and stares at the reflection of himself in the dark. Tears were streaming down his face. He clicks the power button, forcing the phone screen to light up. He gazes in admiration at the photo of her, as the final line of the song was sung. _"But I'm really gonna miss you, so rest easy buddy. Yeah I'm really gonna miss you, rest easy for me."_

He sloppily wipes tears off his cheeks, phone still in hand. He manages to catch a glimpse of the time whilst rubbing his eye. His head swells with disbelief. His eyebrows begin to furrow, which follows the slight look of confusion arising on his face. _It's five forty-three. It only happened 27 minutes ago._

He didn't notice it up until now, but his brain had been keeping track of the passing time since his last interaction with the shadowed man. In an attempt to clear his mind, he walks to his bathroom. Going over this memory a thousand times in his head was doing him more harm than good. The clock in his brain begins ticking. _Five fifty-four._ He rests his hands on both sides of the sink and stares at himself. _Five fifty-five._ His hand reaches towards the handles of the faucet. Cold water pours out. He watches in awe as it clashes against the porcelain surface, creating a white noise. _Five fifty-six._ Cupping his hands, he runs them under the water, allowing for some of it to collect. Splashes of water are thrown at his face, some seemingly more aggressive than others. _Five fifty-seven._ He stares intently at the mirror. The reflection of a man with disheveled hair and a wet face greets him. He touches the glass. _Five fifty-eight._ As he studies the details of his face, he notices that his facial features are beginning to look distorted, fake. _Five fifty-nine._ He backs away from the mirror and stretches his hands out, mesmerized by the repeating motion of spreading them wide, then clenching them into a fist. _Six o'clock._

The phone rings, breaking him from his trance. His once extended arms gradually drop to his sides. He starts to walk towards the direction of his phone, which shows the display of a “No Caller ID” number. Annoyed, he presses the decline button. _I swear, these scam callers will be the death of me._ He turns and faces the bathroom entrance, beginning the walk back. His phone rings again.

The noises emitting from his phone hardly resemble rings. With each pause, they begin to sound more like high pitched screeches. This would normally startle George. However, his immense hatred of scam callers begins to further fuels his annoyance, deafening him to the unsettling noise. He walks back to the nightstand where his phone lies and angrily picks it up. He slams his finger against the glass screen, aiming for the bright red button marked “decline”. He messes up. His finger slips.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1252
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! This was sort of an intro/preface to the story which allowed me to smoothly introduce the main character (GeorgeNotFound) and give him a slight personality, as well as defining a couple of his fears, likes and dislikes. This chapter explores the mental drain and negative effects a paranormal encounter, such as this, can have on a person. You can leave any predictions, comments, criticism, or suggestions in the comments!
> 
> P.S: This is a slow burn, so of course it will take a couple of chapters (most likely one to three more) for Dream to fully introduce himself/have in depth interactions with George. However, I promise it will be worth it! 
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Catherine. <3


End file.
